Remembrance
by CobaltDragon
Summary: Cortana discovered a file, deep in the core of Halo. It is one that she will carry with her forever, a short dialogue between an unfamiliar friend and a very familiar enemy. One that may reveal insight onto the first and only activation of Halo... OneShot


_This is a single-chapter 'One-shot' piece detailing a dialogue between a Forerunner named Arden and 343 Guilty Spark. It should be noted that a lot of this will make much more sense if you watch closely the opening video for 'Two Betrayals'. Just so you know._

_**Flint: **Bwehehe you were supposed to have this out a while ago..._

_Originally this was meant to be a Remembrance day piece and it drew a lot of parallels between the bombing of Hiroshima and Nagasaki and the activation of Halo- but when I didn't get it done in time I rewrote it a little. There's still a lot of symbolism in many ways here, so if you take the time to re-read it a few times I'm more than willing to bet you'll find something interesting._

_And as always, please read and review! If you don't you'll make Master Chief cry._

* * *

**Remembrance**

By CobaltDragon

"So… This is it…"

"You had no choice Arden. Containment is our only option."

"No choice? NO GOD DAMN CHOICE?"

"Despite your use of expletives, you have reached the logical conclusion."

"You do realize that your 'logic' will destroy this galaxy."

"Not so Arden. It will destroy all the LIFE in this galaxy."

"Tomato, Tomatto."

"I am curious. You have often used this phrase, but I lack the knowledge as to what this 'tomatto' is."

"Tomato, Guilty Spark, Tomato."

"Indeed."

"It's a botanical fruit commonly catagorized as a vegetable. It is small and red, and contains a juicy inside desired by many people."

"I shall endeavour to make do with your explaination Arden."

"I'm sure. What is our position?"

"The ring has been positioned at the Gravitational Apex between Gas Giant 011329-Class Mahabharath and Moon-Class Raven."

"I wonder…"

"Wonder what?"

"I wonder what the reclaimers will call this place. Or what they will think of us should they find our secret."

"The Flood?"

"Indeed Guilty Spark."

"I believe that they shall not look down upon you for want of anger. This ring is secure and quite capable of firing with a record of 117649 billion simulated and-"

"I KNOW the statistics. Have you sealed the index in the library as I have requested?"

"Quite so."

"I wish that something could survive this unnecessary massacre."

"I disagree. Survival will only breed more food for the Flood."

"And I think that the creators would know better than the creation Guilty Spark!"

"Point countered. What gives you that impression? Parents have often been exceeded by their progeny, what would make you so different? Though I hesitate to say so, clearly the Flood have exceeded the control of their makers. Would you then take the action against me that you are about to take against them?"

"Built for containment and born for philosophy I would think, Guilty Spark. Don't worry, you'll have a LONG time to contemplate rhetoric once I'm gone."

"Your point is noted, though irrelevant. Answer the question."

"Yes I would 343. Should you become a danger to the galaxy I certainly hope somebody takes measures against you."

"Invalid. I am not technically alive- your ringworlds will not work on me."

"Point Irrelevant, to use your terminology. It doesn't HAVE to be Halo that kills you, though I have often wondered if it would. I suppose then I would get no peace in the afterlife if you did die."

"There is no indication that such an afterlife exists Arden."

"How would you know? You have no true soul."

"Statistical analysis indicates that neither do you."

"I won't deny that."

"I do not understand; just a moment ago-"

"I know. I know. You wouldn't understand."

"As you have already pointed out, I will have considerable time to ponder your statement."

"I guess there's no point in denying that."

"A valid statement."

"What is the status of the other rings?"

"7, 49. and 2401 are all reporting active. 2401 has noted an anomaly however."

"Anomaly?"

"The Flood have adapted quickly to his defenses. He fears that they may be able to fight back soon."

"That should hopefully be remedied soon."

"Hopefully? I was under the impression you were regretting this decision."

"Bullshit. I have to force myself to do this, but I have no regrets."

"You say that without a quaver in your voice. I must accept that you are telling me the truth."

"Here's a question for you."

"Yes Arden?"

"Could you do it? If the choice was in your hands would you fire Halo?"

"A worthy query Arden."

"Yes, I know."

"My answer has been the same from the beginning- There is no choice. We must do it, for the good of the Galaxy."

"Utter destruction at our hands or theirs'."

"Actually, since you created the Flood, it would be at your hands either way- indirectly or not- it's still your fault."

"But if we don't activate the ring then they can still have a fighting chance."

"Weapons- ballistic, energy, or ionic- have proven only 35 effective against the Flood in a full scale assault. The rings have 99.8 efficiency; I would call the clearer choice."

"Yes, and 99.9 casualties. The weapons are far less than that."

"With a 65 chance of failure."

"I have an idea."

"May I remind you that THAT exact phrase is what got you into this mess in the first place?"

"No you may not."

"I had assumed so."

"Name the class of planet that all seven Halos are positioned by."

"Gas Giants sir."

"And name the average life type and sentience of creatures in each Solar System."

"Rodent and Microbial life only, minimal to no sentience."

"Yes… But can the Flood feed on it?"

"To a point."

"Would those life forms provide a suitable launching pad to spread the Flood through the galaxy though?"

"After a fashion, yes."

"Then we configure the rings to fire only to edge of the solar system and lock the Flood away. Eventually their food on the Halos will run out and they will die. Then we will have solved the problem."

"And the latent spores?"

"Plasma Shockwaves will cleanse the rings and we will be free of this mess."

"Arden we cannot configure the firing range of Halo."

"You are misinterpreting the phrasing in your program- we only stated the EFFECTIVE firing range."

"Indeed I have been mistaken."

"It could work."

"Arden? Did you have a family?"

"Yes, before I became high councilman. But then the Flood captured the city and killed them, and I swore my life to destroy the parasites."

"You took a logical path. Although without the unnecessary attachments of family you need not have suffered."

"If not me then somebody else. I'm consigned to my fate Guilty Spark."

"The configuration is complete and the final Halos have checked in. We can begin."

"Hold on there 343. Why did you ask me if I had a family?"

"Because you have never spoken of them and I merely wished to know if perhaps they were the ones you were so concerned to save from Halo. If you have no regrets then there must be something so sacred to you that you would risk the galaxy to save it."

"Life. I value life."

"But all this time you have immersed yourself in that which is machine."

"All the more reason to value life."

"I do not see your point."

"You never needed to. Is the Ark prepared?"

"Yes."

"Even if this fails we can still reactivate the Halos and wipe out life for good."

"Justification?"

"You know me too well."

"You have erred in judgement- not all life will be destroyed. Those within the Ark will survive."

"How did you know that we had concealed our people partially within the Ark?"

"I know much that you did not expect me to hear."

"It matters little I suppose."

"You no longer care if your people survive? Arden your burden has changed you."

"And soon it shall destroy me."

"We are ready. The Flood will breach 2401's ring soon and they are rising against 7's Sentinels as we speak. You must hurry!"

"Begin the countdown."

"In progress."

"343 Guilty Spark?"

"Yes Arden?"

"What… do you believe?"

"I believe…"


End file.
